It is known that a dispenser or dispenser member can be attached or fixed to the neck of a receptacle by means of a collar or ring in a way that does not require crimping and thus facilitates assembly of the device.
In known techniques (e.g., E. Greene U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,773 issued in 1955), a fixing ring or attaching ring of the "snap-fastening" type is placed on the body of a dispenser member and is snap-fastened to the neck of the receptacle, generally by means of snap-fastening tabs provided for that purpose. A cup, hoop, or band is then engaged around the collar or ring to hold the collar or ring securely to the neck of the receptacle.
In order to have an inexpensive and simple assembly, it is typically necessary to effect both the snap-fastening of the ring and the engagement of the hoop mechanically by means of a single, automatic assembly machine. The assembly machine exerts sufficient force on the hoop so that the ring is first snap-fastened on the neck of the receptacle and so that the hoop is also subsequently fully engaged around the ring.
Conventional attachment devices suffer from certain drawbacks. In particular, when the force exerted on the hoop is not uniformly distributed around its periphery, there is a risk of the hoop being forced away from its vertical position in the assembly machine so that the hoop becomes cocked or slanted and engaged obliquely on the fixing ring, thereby preventing proper overall assembly.